paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 2)
=Before= Ryder gave the pups presents in case he doesn't come back from his trip before he boarded the plane. Now the pups headed back to the Lookout in their trucks and started to watch a movie. After Ryder has left (The pups are all cuddled up at the TV watching "Scooby Doo! Wrestle Mania Mystery".) Skye: This Scooby Doo movie was ok, but I think "Scooby Doo! Stage Fright" was a whole lot better. Other than the point in the movie when the phantom was sitting at the organ and Marshall went all berserk. Marshall: It wasn't my fault! It was Blackie's fault! She hypnotized me with her stupid hypnotic powers! (Softly) Cats suck. Seriously suck. (Skye leans on Chase as they continue to watch the movie.) Chase:blushes Rocky: The scene when Scooby gets hypnotized is coming on! (Marshall closes his eyes, worried that he'll get hypnotized, even though the pups watched this movie plenty of times and nothing happens to him. As Chase watches the movie, he starts to feel weird and begins to walk off.) Skye: What's wrong Chase? Where are you going? Chase: Just to..um...go to the Lookout to look through the periscope to see if...um..anyone needs help. That's all! Pause the movie, please! (Rosie presses the "pause" button on the remote as Chase goes up into the elevator.) (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) (Chase is seen looking in the mirror. There's something different about his eye color. It's color was a little, off.) Chase:(to himself) My eye color looks a little, weird. Wait a second...my eye color's turning, blue! (Chase begins to panic but that only turns his eye color a deeper shade of blue.) Chase: No no no no no no no! Okay...calm yourself..control yourself..... (As Chase begins to calm down, his eye color returns back to normal. Once the German shepherd calms down, he remembers what Ryder said to him before he left for his trip.) Chase:(Ryder's voice in his mind) You never know what you're capable of until you try. Chase: Ryder was right. I guess this must be a special talent that I never knew I had! Cool! (Black puppies run across the screen, barking all the way.) (Chase returns to the other pups and presses the "play" button on the remote and continues to watch the movie.) TV: I saw that! Rosie: Hey..um..Chase? Chase:(calmly) What is it? Rosie: Your eyes are turning blue. Chase: I know. Rosie: Was it Speck again? Chase: Nope. Rosie: Then..what's wrong with your eyes? Chase: Since I never really panicked before, I discovered a talent that I never had. Rosie: Neat, Chase! Your eyes must turn blue when you panic or get over-excited. Chase: Maybe so, Rosie. Rosie: I wonder if your eyes'll turn blue on one of our missions. (The thought of that made Chase's eyes turn a lighter shade of blue as he continues to watch the movie.) (To be continued) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts